


狂欢节

by toumeii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 两年前的文了 完全的零我 也是由两年前对日日日的不满引发的（约等于退坑宣言）文发上来仅纪念快关的es国服，和非常喜欢朔间零的日子
Kudos: 1





	狂欢节

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然我本来也是属于不承认小杏有完整人设那派的（如果有派别的话x 但这篇实在太过于私人我还是打零我的tag吧…  
> 又称追连载需谨慎…es给我的教训太惨痛了导致我最近在狂磕乙女解毒（（（结果绕来绕去喜欢的角色类型还是跟零某人非常像 真的是。  
> 暂时还没有难过到想马上弃坑 所以以前的脑洞会慢慢填 以后有新想到的也可能会写，但主要不会集中在零零身上，我暂时就安心养养他的娃娃吧（  
> 作为一个五年前的坑说回就能回的人心里真的苦x太过于长情了他可能真的能在我心里留一辈子（。请他善待我谢谢x  
> 我觉得是ne  
> 写得比较粗糙但我没心情去搞技巧orz就看个内容吧

前辈告诉我，他明天就要去其他国家。是要真正离开的那种"去"。当时他正握着我的手坐在露天广场喝饮料。他慢慢用拇指摩挲着我的手背，我应了一声"嗯。"，另一只手摸着饮料的透明玻璃杯。淡蓝色的汽水轻飘飘的，气泡噼里啪啦地向上冒，冰块冻得扎手。他继续跟我说必须离开的理由，说我没有经历过的事情，我听得半懂不懂，像隔着一层纱。我们都很安静，像是在轻声讨论明天的约会行程一样。然后他真的定下了行程。他跟我说，明晚有一个狂欢节，我们一起去吧。  
我不知道拒绝的理由。我想节日热热闹闹什么都有，迷迷糊糊最能消解离别的苦痛。在人群中失去理性，等意识到终焉到来时天空再炸开点花火，走几辆花车，忙碌得没有时间忧愁。  
那天晚上，我穿着晚礼服，他到会场门口接我，戴着遮住半张脸的金色面具。他也给我推上一个面具，说没有这个，又如何称得上是狂欢节。  
广场上卖点心的小摊，夺气球的游戏，障碍跑的比赛，什么都有。他只是拉着我疯狂的起舞。在旋转中我的大脑一时清醒一时糊涂。每首歌结束，我都害怕音乐就此停下，然后音乐又继续响起来。我们一直旋转，直到天空炸开了一朵烟花，又一朵，直到音乐声都被盖在爆炸声里，我们终于停下来。烟花很绚烂，我却比预定更早落下泪来。  
狂欢节结束了。  
他过来拉我的手，俯下身看我。我只能看到他红色的眼睛。他的嘴角是惯常上扬的弧度，然后摸了摸我的泪痕说：“怎么能哭呢，那面具不就失去意义了吗。”  
我眨了下眼睛，新的泪水滑到了他手上，沿着手背一路淌过去。我说：“我不是你。”  
他只是维持着帮我擦泪的姿势，挂着好看的笑容。  
“你一直都是这样，又何必戴面具呢，你就是不戴，也是这样的表情。”  
“吾辈是真的很开心。”  
“有什么值得开心的呢...你大概也去过真正的狂欢节，会稀罕这种仿制品吗。”  
“吾辈稀罕汝，小姑娘。”  
冷风呼呼地刮了过来，如果是在他的轻音部，这会儿我大概已经忙着帮他捡乐谱了。他曾说废弃的乐谱不能轻易重见天日，我朦朦胧胧地觉得，这个狂欢节的尾巴也朝着不该为之的方向而去。  
但我说：“我还是喜欢你这么叫我...”  
从他那边有笑声传来，“明明是汝求吾辈叫汝名字的。”  
“是我越的界。”  
风愈发寒冷了。  
我一边颤抖着，一边像是怕错过什么期限一样，搜肠刮肚地想把所有话都对着他讲出来。像是再过不久，整个布景就会倒塌一般。我这么想着，离我们稍远一些的一个摊位就突然倒下。  
“我从一开始就不应该在这里。”  
“小姑娘是在后悔吗？”  
他难得这么直白地接过了我的话。  
“你从来都在离我很远的地方......要到远处去，再也不回来的人不是你，是我才对。但你为了不让我难过，我说是你要离开，你就承认了。”  
“小姑娘......”  
“你从来都是这个节日里的住民。是我从不该进入这里的地方闯进来的。因为我胆小，所以才想躲在这个安全的地方。然后你就出来接待我，一直热情地接待到现在......为什么你要做这种事呢。”  
“但我没有意识到，说到底，你也只是狂欢节里的一个工作人员罢了。只要上面的人给你换个面具，你就可以成为他人......轻易地成为我不熟悉的人，说我不熟悉的话。”  
“我太贪恋你了。明明知道你已经换了角色，还是想着，让我再多呆一天吧，再多呆一天也好啊......只要还能听到你对我说早上好的话。如果我意志足够坚强的话，是不是早就可以把你赎出这个地方，让你一辈子做那个朔间前辈了呢......我最初认识的，或许是一厢情愿地觉得你会最幸福的那个人。事到如今就算我想把你赎出去，我也说不清你是什么时候开始改变的，你还记得吗......”  
“吾辈记得，刚跟小姑娘熟悉起来的时候，吾辈在街上碰到了排队要买游戏的汝。那个早晨，汝似乎特别开心。”  
他摘下了面具，脸上的笑意和那天的几乎重叠。  
“我真的很开心......那是第一次有人陪我排长队买东西。要不是你正好经过，我也不忍心对你撒娇，说陪我做这种事吧。但你让我觉得这样做是可以的......”  
“吾辈是真的乐意。”  
“你会宠坏我的......明明你早一点让我失望，可能我就已经回去做一个完全的‘正常人’了，但你偏偏不出一丝差错......”  
“你为什么要给我这一切能长久的错觉。而且是在我恰巧几乎失去了一切，最不安定的时候。为什么你要让我觉得你能一直陪我......你什么都知道......我本是每过几年就要找新住所的人，现在你对我暗示说，‘就在吾辈这里住下吧，随便汝想待到什么时候。’，我推辞的了吗。我本来都做好准备，让你做我青春的尾巴，做我最后一个本不该强求的亲人......等我足够成熟了，就去做一个健全的成年人。最多偶尔再回来和你诉个苦......像你说的，互相分享体温。哥哥。我本没有强求过要做你的恋人......”  
他抱紧了我。明知不该再接触他，我还是抚上了他的背，踏实高大又温暖。  
“对不起喏......”  
“明明错的是我......每次毕业的时候，你都说了再见。明明我果断离开就好了，为什么要再次去轮回呢。如果我能早点成熟的话......但哪怕你在渐渐消失，那一点扭曲的残影也......对我来说太过于宝贵，我的惯性也太强烈。如果那次你们去摄影的时候我也说再见，可能现在我们已经在大学又相遇了......至少我对高中这一年的回忆一定会更美好......”  
这么说着，我刚止住的眼泪又继续涌出来。  
他摸了摸我的头。“少女的眼泪对吾辈来说可是毒物喏。小姑娘快去收拾行李吧，明天不是要出远门吗。”  
我从他怀抱中脱出来一点，他又拿手指来擦我的眼泪。  
“安心吧，这并不是死别。等小姑娘准备好了，吾等还会相见喏。虽然分别有些寂寞，但小姑娘身边也会有其他同伴的。要多保重喏。”  
我又抱了他一次，头也不回地向出口走去。  
我大声说出来，确保他能听见：“前辈也一样。”


End file.
